A wide range of applications can benefit from face recognition. Among such applications identity verification, logon interfaces, video indexing, and speaker verification are of particular interest. Face retrieval and ranking are other interesting applications of face recognition technology, since they could be used to efficiently organize, categorize, tag and manage large sets of digital images, based on the people who are present in them.